Mi historia irreal
by marinabn
Summary: Bella es popular, pero no le gusta serlo,un dia llegan los cullen, y bella decidira irse con ellos, pero ella no sabe que eso es peligroso.hum/vamp
1. Chapter 1

Gente nueva

Bella pov

Me llamo bella swan, tengo 17 años y soy popular. La verdad, no me gusta ser popular, yo no encajo con las de mi grupo, veréis si yo estoy en ese grupo es por que mi mejor amigo, jake me metió en el, el estaba antes que yo, y un día me integro en el. No creo que las chicas que están ahí sean mis amigas de verdad, puesto que siempre me critican sobre el estilo que llevo, y a mi no me parece que tengan mucho estilo, por que la ropa que llevo yo es casi siempre nueva, y no es por que yo sea una adicta de las compras, si no por que lo es mi madre, siempre me esta comprando ropa nueva y por eso voy a la moda, aunque digan lo contrario.

-¡Bella!-mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos-Vas a llegar tarde.

-Mama no voy a llegar tarde, hasta que no venga jake no me voy.

-Ya estoy aquí- ese era jake .

¡¿Jake?!Mierda, llegaba tarde, me vestí corriendo, ni siquiera vi si conjuntaba o no, baje corriendo las escaleras y le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla.

-Adiós mama- cogi una tostada y salí de mi casa con jake.

Me puse en la parte de atrás de la moto, si íbamos en moto, a jake le gustaban mas las motos que los coches, a parte el decía que ligaba mas con la moto que con un coche, rodé los ojos, seguía ligando igual que antes, pero el decía que había notado una diferencia. Jake tenia a todas las chicas a sus pies, a todas menos a mi, y el solo estaba interesado en mi, pero yo le había dicho que teníamos que esperar, el me pregunto a que, ni si quiera yo lo se, no le quiero hacer daño, aunque creo que el ya lo sabe, y también esta Mike, el mejor amigo de jake, iba detrás de mi como un perro, y ya le habia dicho muchas veces que no iba a salir con el, pero aun así insistía.

-Bella-dijo jake- ya hemos llegado.

-Hey swan-me gire a ver quien me llamaba.

-Hey Weber- dije al ver a Ángela.

Me baje de la moto y me acerque a ver a angela.

-¿Has visto a los nuevos?-me pregunto.

-Acabo de llegar ang-dije-pero…tu los has visto?

-Si, son 3 chicos y dos chicas, son muy guapos-dijo mirando al frente- pero muy raros.

-¿Raros?-pregunte, es verdad habia gente rara, pero me extrañaba-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir-tomo aire- que ellos…mira,mejor los ves tu por ti misma.

Me quede extrañada, yo nunca habia sido cotilla, pero ahora sin duda queria saber como eran.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Pov

Hoy estaba sonriente, nos pasaría algo a todos que ninguno se espera, pero yo lo e visto y ¡por fin tendré una amiga de verdad!, no se lo había dicho a los demás, por que me dirían que no me puedo acercar a ella. Pero nos defenderá, a nosotros, a unos vampiros, sin saberlo, o eso creo, puede que sea también un vampiro, no, no puede ser, tenia los ojos marrones…

Sin duda hoy iba a ser un día de lo más extraño para todos, sobre todo para Edward ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, tenía una sensación, pero tenia dos cosas claras:

1ª. Era que hoy iba a conocer a mi futura mejor amiga.

2ª. Hoy iba a ser un día extraño.

-Alicia-dijo Emmett- si llegamos tarde es por tu culpa.

-No me llames Alicia-dije tranquilamente- Por que sino Emmett Cullen te juro que te pasara algo malo.

Muy malo- pensé.

-¿Así?-el ya estaba en mi cuarto- Malo como ¿Qué?-susurro

- Malo como esto- Le susurre en el oído para que nadie me oyese.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto, fui al de Rosalie, entre sin que me viera, cogi su camiseta favorita, y volví a mi cuarto. Pobre rose pensé, ella no tiene la culpa, cuando iba a dejar la camiseta en su sitio encontré mi falda preferida pintada, y arrugada en el suelo. No me lo podía creer ¡Mi falda! No lo pensé mas, cogí la camiseta de Rosalie, le hice cortes por toda la camiseta, fui al garaje y la llene de grasa, por lo que la camiseta se quedo negra, sabia que Rosalie no dudaría si había sido Emmett, puesto que el había llenado mas camisetas de grasa, y el lo había pagado muy caro, para que nadie se diese cuenta, cogi mi falda y la llene de grasa. Deje la camiseta en la habitación de Rosalie y mi falda en la mía, estaría atenta para cuando Rosalie se diese cuente, Emmett la pagaría muy caro, y yo ya lo estaba deseando.

En ese momento hoy como Rosalie salía de la ducha, tenia que estar muy atenta, oía cada paso suyo, oía como abría el armario, me levante de la silla, me puse en la puerta, conté hasta tres y:

-¡EMMETT CULLEN!-Chillamos Rose y yo, aunque no era necesario.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto mientras subía las escaleras muy rápido.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-Señalamos la camiseta y la falda.

-Yo no e sido Rose-dijo preocupado-A sido Alicia!!!

-¿Qué?-Tenia que actuar, si quería que saliese bien, y emmett saliese mal-Yo no e sido!!!Mi falda también esta manchada!

-Emmett es mi camiseta favorita!-Estaba enfadada y de verdad-La vas a pagar caro.

-Pero Rose cariño, yo no e sido-Emmett entro al cuarto de Rose y yo entre al mío , cerré la puerta, y me empecé a reír escandalosamente, nadie se burlaba de Alice Cullen. En ese momento entro emmett muy enfadado-_Esto va a ser bueno_-pensé.

-Alice!!!-Estaba enfadado-Esto es la guerra.

Salio de la habitación, y yo me quede pensando, estábamos en guerra, no es nada, he hecho muchas guerras, con todos, menos con mi jazz, con el no, siempre salía ganando yo, y esta vez no iba a cambiar nada. Podía ver quien iba a ganar, pero esta vez no quería verlo, esta vez los dos estaremos en desventaja.

Salí de mi habitación, y baje al salón, allí estaban todos menos Carlisle, el estaba en el hospital, Emmett me miraba furioso, yo le saque la lengua, no le iba a hablar, todavía no, salí de la casa y me metí en el Volvo, me senté en el asiento del copiloto, Edward conducía, Emmett se sentó al lado de jazz y rose, pero Rose no le dirigía ni una mirada, sonreí, estaba segura de que Rose sabia que había sido yo, ya lo había hecho mas veces, y emmett nunca se había enterado, a Rosalie le gustaba hacerlo sufrir.

-Alice, ya hemos llegado-dijo Edward-Este es nuestro nuevo instituto.

Mire el instituto, había mucha gente, nos bajamos del coche y vi que la gente no paraba de mirarnos, mire a Edward, sonreía, deberían estar pensando las cosas de siempre, disparates, entonces me acorde y empecé a buscar con la mirada a la chica, no la veía ¿Llegaria tarde? Puede ser, me despedí de todos, y me fui a mi clase, no me tocaba ninguna clase con Jasper, sin duda iban a ser aburridas las clases sin el, entre en la clase y la vi, ¡¡¡era ella!!!

Vi que estaba sentada sola, asíque me senté con ella…

Bella pov

Estuve hablando un poco con Ángela, y luego me fui a mi clase, no vi a los nuevos, ya los vería a la hora de comer, me senté en mi sitio habitual, atrás y sola, las demás se sentaban con los chicos y yo no quería sentarme con el único que no se sentaba con una chica, Mike, no, no quería sufrir, en ese momento, alguien me saco de mis pensamientos:

-Holaaa!!!!-dijo la chica-Me llamo Alice Cullen.

-Hola-dije extrañada-Yo soy Bella Swan.

-Como la de piratas del caribe!!!Te apellidas igual!!!-Me empecé a reír-D que te ríes??

-Me a hecho gracia, nunca me lo había dicho nadie-Entonces ella me miro, como analizándome.

-Te gusta la moda??!!-Esta chica era nunca paraba de hablar, pero me caía bien-A mi me encanta la moda!!

-A mi me gusta un poco pero no mucho-Le sonreí.

-Perfecto-Dijo ella-Mañana vamos de compras.

Iba responderle, cuando un chico guapísimo entro por la puerta, tenia el pelo color cobre, los ojos dorados, y era perfecto!!!

-Ese es mi hermano-dijo Alice.

¿¡Era el hermano de Alice!? Y se acercaba a nosotras, me estaba mirando a mi!!!!

_Holaaa!!! Gracias x los reviews, aunke solo hayan sido 2 xD, espero mas, y espero que os haya gustado, metere pronto el 3 capitulo._

_Si os gustaria que pasase algo en especial en la historia, decidmelo!! =)_


End file.
